


Recording 0214

by RoadsideGopnik



Series: The Memory Archives [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Gen, a speech thingie, also this was the og writing on paper transfered on, and we changed it a bit, death mention, sorry if this is a bit short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsideGopnik/pseuds/RoadsideGopnik
Summary: thanks for reading, epic gamer. we love you.
Series: The Memory Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753900
Kudos: 4





	Recording 0214

So! Ableism. Where do I start?

There's ableism almost everywhere: schools, social media, memes, the news, propaganda, ads and so much more. I get so pissed about it. Seriously, neurotypicals keep doing it. You learn about a psychology term you don't understand and y'all've never shut up about it _ever since_! They heard about psychotic people, and they USE the term to insult others! They spread so much misinformation and shite - there are people who still think autism is an illness, or caused by vaccines or milk, or whatever they can think of to disrespect the neurodivergent people. The thing that ticks me off the most is the amount of neurotypicals (in this building) who us the r-slur. I mean, yeah, thanks for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. You think you're so funny with your friends? The word was used to describe mentally ill people BY people who refused to understand and help us; neurologically atypical people were just stamped with the r-slur and left to suffer in an asylum or even deemed possessed and put to death unwillingly. You people deemed us monsters when you hear us sharing information about a mental or neurological disorder you don't know nor understand, you mock and laugh at us.

There are neurotypicals who run groups that were meant for us, the neurodivergent community, and they _complained_ about us whenever we're inconvenient to them behind our backs. Actually that's how ADHD got its current term. Shit, that's how a lot of psychological terms got named.

Look, neurotypicals, we've already had enough problems struggling to live in a society not designed for us, seriously, laugh at us if you will, smart or not, we're still here. And we can hear you. Watch your bloody mouth.

And remember, nothing about us,

\- **_WITHOUT US._**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, epic gamer. we love you.


End file.
